The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity. In trying to achieve these goals, a common approach taken by many communications providers is to use packet switching technology.
The communication rates between devices affects the rate at which devices can operate in response to communicated information. As such, faster intercommunications techniques are continuously being developed and deployed. Interlaken is one example of a protocol that uses bundles of serial links to create a logical connection between two devices. Framed data is serialized and sent across the bundles of links. A receiving device reframes the serialized data to recover the original sequence of data frames.